User blog:AgentHoxton/Quality Time w/ Agent - A Rant On This Wiki's Nosedive In Quality
Yes, I do get angry in the rant. No, I won't apologise about what I say there or if it has the possibility of offending anyone here. These are the feelings I have had to keep supressed during my time to keep you folks happy. You have problems with it? Then you can take it up with me upfront. So, you remember how I said that I didn't want to stay around to help out because I thought everyone else could do it better? I was lying. The true reason is because, well... I don't think this place is even remotely worth saving any more. Yeah, you heard me correctly. I've been a user for this wiki since November 10th, 2014. I've been an admin for this wiki since April 4th of last year. Now, back in those times, I would not have said that this place was bad in any way. It had its rough patches, but because of us - the admins and what-have-you - taking care of said rough patches, problems would never stay around for that long. It was based on Death Battle, yet it never felt the need to take itself seriously or anything of the sort. So... what happened? What made that apply then, and not now? Really, it seems to me that the wiki has sunk down so low that the only things it seems to act like it does right are calcs and arguing. All. The. God. Damn. Time. Entertainment value? Clearly a sinful thing, apparently because Death Battle is sooooooooooooooooo serious, according to what I've seen. Calcs are interesting to think about, but they're not the focus of Death Battle as a whole. They've NEVER been the main focus in anything within Death Battle ever. Hence why I'm a little more grateful for the actual show only showing calcs off when they feel like it rather than force one out every episode. Speaking of Death Battle itself, that's another thing - why the hell do people treat Death Battle as serious business? Never at any point has Death Battle passed itself off as 100% right or completely serious (the former MAY have applied a long time ago, but it may have been sullied since then so it doesn't really matter any more). So why is there a need to treat it in this fashion? Death Battle has poked fun at a lot of series - including Death Battle itself, even if it wasn't actually on the official show itself. The witty humour from the hosts and from certain characters mid-battle is what gives it an entertaining charm, and entertainment value is what helps the series keep alive even today. If it wasn't interesting or entertaining, no-one would have much of a reason to watch something that bores them half to death. People here seem to try and slander people that have "wrong" fights and/or poor research. Honestly... should that even matter to that degree? Like, at all? I've never, at any point, passed myself off as being always correct. Hell, the reason I have polls on my research blog is to determine whether or not I've made a logically correct decision to begin with. Yes, I've likely got a few results wrong in my time, but considering I have 67 or so fights to my name, it's bound to happen here and there. This applies to EVERYONE - unless you have only 1 or 2 fights to your name, you really should NOT try and aim to be 100% correct because that is pretty much nigh-impossible for whoever does it, myself included. Getting some of the information unintentionally wrong and possibly having a different result because of it is like a spelling mistake on an otherwise well-written essay. It's really only spite that should be looked down on when it comes to research - that shit ain't cool no matter who does it. As long as you have an understanding of the information you acquire and the conclusion you come to makes sense, the result shouldn't have to matter that much, right? This wiki has fallen majorly since I remember it being. Yes, a cheesy thing to do to compare the past to the present, but as it stands I feel the comparison is necessary. Seriously, have you not noticed what's been going on? If the chat and wiki aren't busy spraying calcs and scaling bullcrap all over the place, the individual users are all going at each others' throats with anger, arguments and threats, and get off scot free for it, chat mods and admins be damned. The wiki has, for some bizarre reason, let all of this slide, despite VS Debating not being the actual main principle behind Death Battle as a show. But like I said before, the main problem about this wiki is that it focuses too much on calcs, scaling and the like. And it shouldn't be. The entertaining aspect of writing and doing this shtick is what draws people into others' battles and get thrilled by them, similar to how people are drawn into actual Death Battle episodes by their entertainment value. The calcs and what-not are more like the side-plots of a movie or a book - they're interesting and can be relevant at times, but they're not the focus of the series as a whole, nor should they be in such a position. THAT should belong to what draws people into the series in the first place, which is the entertainment. Hell, if it wasn't interesting, I don't think any of us would be here or watch Death Battle in the first place. But apparently, thinking like that is a death wish. And clearly my thoughts are gonna get shot down for trying to be anything other than calculating scenes for a character and stuff and shamed on for not even making one Narutoforums/OBD calc link. Might as well pack up my ways of doing things because CLEARLY it's sinful to go this route of laid-back pacifism and casual fight creation. Seriously, what has this place come to? Category:Blog posts